Connor's Declaration of Love
by ZoloxLuffy
Summary: Connor has Declared his love for Nico. Will Nico allow himself to fall in love with the trickster or will he continue to have no real attraction for Percy like everyone thinks, Well everyone thought wrong. It wasn't Nico who had attraction to Percy. It was Percy who felt attraction to Nico, so please check it out.
1. 1 Connors Declaration

I don't own any characters of Percy Jackson they Belong to Rick Riodan

characters: Connor Stoll, Nico Di Angelo, Rachel Dare, Mitchell, Travis Stoll, Hazel Levesque, and Percy Jackson

Pairing's Conner/Nico

and in this story Nico is 14

* * *

There he was sitting on step's of Hermes cabin thinking about a curtain boy with skin-tight black jean's with his black t-shirt and his newly cut black hair that was faded in the sides and back and his bangs slightly in his brown chocolate eye's. Oh Connor knew that some how the son of Hades has captured his heart and doesn't even know it. He confided in his feelings to his brother Travis who said. "Bro you do know that if he is gay he would have feeling's for Percy."

He knew his bother was some what right but, he couldn't help but feel like if he didn't formulate a plan or at least try to win o woe his heart to become his then he would regret it for the rest of his life.

That's when it hit him for crying out loud he was the son of Hermes God of thieves, and what kind of thief lets some other guy steal something that is ripe for the taking, if he remember's right from all the gossip from the Aphrodite cabin then Nico is still waiting for Percy to notice him, maybe it's time to pay a little visit to Piper.

Conner shortly made his was to Aphrodite cabin and knocked.

the door opened and a small blond haired boy with stunning blue eye's piqued his head out and asked what he wanted.

Connor then asked "DO you happen to know where Piper is I need some advice and information."

"She's not hee at the moment I believe she's on a date with Jason, he stated then had a hopeful look and asked "Is there anything I can help with, people tend to forget that sometimes the sons of Aphrodite can give advice as well."

It was better than nothing "Sure if you want to?" he wasn't sure what a kid his age knew but hey this was a child of love after all so maybe he could really help.

"Great, come on in, just let me get my notebook, it usually has all the updates I need because I'm guessing your going to need some information on some campers." the stated and ushered me in and towards his bed and sat down. he was also wearing the regular orange camp-half blood t-shirt and shorts.

"So what information have you got on Nico's crush on Percy." I asked him

"Why are you interested in that, everyone knows it's one-sided and it will most likely be Nico who gets hurt." The boy stated

"Perfect, then you would happen to have anyways fo me to capture Nico's heart before that happen's would you? I asked him

"Why would you actually be interested in Nico, he's the son of Hades?"

"And my fathers allies with Hades and besides who wouldn't want to be with Nico he's the son of Hades for crying out loud do you not realize how sexy and tun on that is, yes scoring a date with or being with a child from Zeus or Poseidon has been done so many time's that has become nonchalant or redundant, seriously have you not seen Nico lately, if that's evil then sign me up because I will not let this opportunity to pass up and besides I'm a thief I have to steal him away from Percy It will only make it even more of a sweeter victory." I said out loud.

"Well your actually right seeing couples with Zeus and Poseidon kids has be a bit redundant. so I will help you to get Nico to be yours but I will warn you that if you are not totally into this and you break his heart you will have the worst god out to destroy you?" the kid warned

"I am fully committed to having Nico to be mine or once a child of Hermes all for someone they will become possessive and I fully intedend for him to be mine besided he would make fo a pefect partne in crime. I stated.

"Then you will have to make a declaration to Nico, meaning po-nounce you claim your love for nico and that you will not stop until I have won your heart, for this is my declaration of my love for you. and give him something that has Value to you and give it to him so people will see you have steacked your claim." the boy said. "Also do it infront of people so they will see it."

Why didn't I think of that "You do know if this goes down badly I'm takeing you down with me."

that's when I left Aphrodite cabin and entered his cabin with a rush and threw open his trunk of treasures that held his best treasure the necklace his father had given to him when he claimed him as his son the necklace gave him an Identity and he knew he had to be fast because Percy was away with Annabeth and Nico was here which ment no distractions. oh Goddess of love let this actually fit for on of your romance novels.

And I ran out of the cabin in search for my dark prince. I stopped when I saw Rachel and asked "Hey Rachel I had a question?"

"If did anything to piss of Clarisse again I will not cover for you?" Rachel firmly stated.

"It's not about that or anything about Clarisse, plus for an Oracle you're lousy at seeing the future, I was hoping you could tell me where Nico is there's something I want to tell him, It's very important for me to find him."

"And pray tell me why do you want to find him?" Rachel asked with a weary look.

"Look if you won't tell me then I'll find him on my own." I said and left her gobsmacked when I didn't received an answer so I decided to check his cabin which by the way was totally sick cool.

I came up to his cabin and was about to knock,

"Sence when do you knock don't you usually pick the lock and leave behind shaving creamed fillled sleeping bags." the voice of many wet dreams I have had asked I turned around and gave Nico my best smile and said "Nico the man I hae been searching for."

"And why have you been searching for me?"

"Well there's been something that I have wanted to tell you ever since you reached puberty." I said a little loud that caused some campers to pause and look towards us, and even Rachel had come to see what I was up to

Nico blushed at Connors comment it was at this moment that Travis came into view and saw him about to make his declaration.

"And what have you been wanting to say to me." Nico asked with a glare

I tipped his chin up to meet me at eye level and Leaned forward and said "I have to say that you have one sexy glare." Nico blushed as he noticed my lips moving closer to his as I finished saying "This is my Declaration of Love." and pressed my lips against his.

Everyone had there jaws dropped evan Rachel. but what they didn't notice was Percy returning and seeing the kiss.?

Please also check out my other stories and leave comment's please


	2. 2 Nico gets kissed

I don't own any characters of Percy Jackson they Belong to Rick Riordan

characters: Connor Stoll, Nico Di Angelo, Rachel Dare, Mitchell, Travis Stoll, Hazel Levesque, and Percy Jackson

Pairing's Conner/Nico

and in this story Nico is 14

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Nico's view

I knew it was going 'to be' a long and changeful day as he continued to hang his head down low, sometimes he hated being the son of hades you get the worst treatments and you definitely don't get happy endings why else would my heart be almost breaking, I had no one who actually wanting 'to be' with me or more like talk to me, that's what I thought, when Rachel told me that I should get a hair cut and new clothes as she said that she saw my life going to change soon, I did as she told. but nothing happened and don't think I haven't heard the gossip about a supposedly crush I have on Percy that is observed I don't have a crush on him. I am being serious, I mean like have you ever held an intelligent conversation with him. All he talks about is sea critters that have tried to have me as a snack and when I tell him this he just looks at me and says there just playing tag with me 'yeah right more like playing a game of tag with my life that I only get once.

So here I am at the Roman camp visiting my sister Hazel since she is the only one who doesn't annoy me to bits about an ocean that wants me dead.

"Hey Hazel, I was wondering how come horses like you but flee from me like plague." I asked

"Hey you get to walk Cerberus every now and then so not all animal's hate you and I really don't know maybe it has to deal with me being Roman, so tell me you really don't have a crush on ercy do you?" Hazel asked me.

"Of course not why do I want him in that way I can barely tollerate him as a friend, I would probably strangle him to death before te first date." I answered.

"Good because I wouldn't want to become an only child if Annabeth ever hears of the pointless rumor." Hazel said to me making me sweat a little. which caused me to do something that I should have done when I heard thisrumor tell Annabeth that it was not true and she had nothing to worry about .

"Now that you mention it I should just tell Annabeth that I don't have a crush on her boyfriend and if she hears other wize it would be from me." I stood up and went to find a rainbow to call Annabeth, and set her straight.

"I soon found one and tossed a drachma in and asked for Annabeth Chase, and soon her face had appeared.

"Hey Nico, what's up" She asked with a little worried tone, I'm not sure when she started thinking of me as a little brother but back to the point.

"Hey wize girl I was just calling you to set a record straght and say that I do not have a crush on Percy Jackson and that if you ever hear such ludacris just sap them for me because it's such a ridiculas theory and rumor that some one could get hurt." I informed with a serious face.

"Oh Nico I already knew you didn't any one can see that, but why of all the times it's been stated are you bringing it up now?" She asked me

"Well it was that Hazel was saying that if you ever heard this that you would probably kill me for taking Percy away from you." I said

"Well thanks for telling me Nico because you won't becoming a new target for my knives. as she abrutely hung up well this day couldn't get any worse so I decided to say good by to Hazel and head home since it was getting late.

When I got to my cabin look who do I see none other then Connor stoll knocking on my door. "Sence when do you knock don't you usually pick the lock and leave behind shaving creamed fillled sleeping bags."

When he made Eye contact with me I could have sworn I saw an emotion I would have never seen from anyone. the look of determination, filled withlove.

"Nico the man I have been looking for." he told me, I could feel a blush creep upon me as he said that.

"And why have you been searching for me." I asked him, and what ever possed him to say the next line was not something I'd ever hear from someone.

"Well there's been something that I have wanted to tell you ever since you reached puberty." he said with little remorse, I blushed so hard when he said thatas well as the crowd that was growing, I was about to say if they were fighting words but instead I said "And what have you been wanting to say to me" I said Glaring holes into him. I felt his fingerslift my chin to meet him in the eye's, his eye's filled with want and disire "I have to say you have one sexy glare he said suductively I knew he couldn't hear them but, I could

"Did he just call Nico sexy?" Was the comment that I wanted to hear, I could feel him getting closer just as his lips was grazing mine he said "This is my declaration of love." as lips soon occupied mine. I couldn't believe it Connor Stoll was kissing me. The son of Hades

**Please review I can't get better if I don't know if i am good or not**


End file.
